Time Wrap
by Crunchyrollexpert510
Summary: Have you ever been lost in time itself? Sometimes keeping up with everything is hard to do. Yet, there are those who seem to control everything around them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold summer day. Even in the hottest season of the month, the odds were against everyone. Emily sat down at a bench. Her golden hair was styled into a high elegant bun. She was wearing a leather sweater, a white t-shirt that had the word "love" printed in bold colors. She wore jeans that were covered by her long black boots.

She took out her phone and stared at it. No messages. Emily frowned at this. She was waiting for a message from her father. Her father, James, has been in Europe for the last 3 months but he promised her that he'll be there for her birthday. As much as Emily loved her father, deep down she didn't want him to come. Ever since her parents's divorce 7 years ago, all Emily got for her birthday was a few presents and her parent's screaming in the background. As fun as that sounded, Emily didn't want her father here. If she kept him a good few thousand miles from her mother, Emily might pass her birthday without the annual screaming contest.

The blonde teenager looked out into the horizon. A small smile crept onto her face. She cherished the moment the sunset was vibrant and she could feel the last sun rays of the day hitting her face. She loved seeing the formerly white clouds turn orange or pink. And she loved being alone to experience it all. But sadly, those moments of happiness were crushed when anther memory of her parents screaming at each other passed through her head. Emily's hands covered her face.

Her parents always thought she could handle everything. They think that she's strong enough. But as much as Emily hated to admit it, she wasn't. Emily couldn't handle the changes that were passing through her life right now. Her mother was going to marry her boyfriend. Her father started dating again for the first time in 7 years. Her brother was moving out of the house and going to college. Everything she thought she knew, was gone...

Sometimes she felt like saying what was on her mind. She wanted everyone to know that she wasn't as strong as they thought. She wanted them to feel everything she was feeling. She wanted _all_ of them to realise that they were breaking the family that she used to have. She wanted her father back. She wanted to her brother to stay and she wanted her family back. Her _real_ family back. Sometimes she felt like screaming: "Can you _listen_ to me for once?!" or "Stop being so stupid and get back together!" But no one will listen to her.

Emily stood up from the bench and looked at the sunset one more time before returning to her house.

"Where's a time machine when you need one?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay all i want to do is explain real quick what **Time Wrap **is about so you won't get confused :). Time Wrap is about Shugo Chara, and don't worry! The original Shugo Chara characters will appear in my story. All I wanted to do was add my own characters to add a new twist to Time Wrap. **

**Well anyways, I'm going to stop writing now so you can enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emily grabbed her book bag and headed out of her house. Today she had to go to school. Emily's _excitement_ could be easily seen on her face. She wore her typical frown and her brown eyes were filled with boredom. If anything can make her feel unbelievably upset, it was school. After her mother moved from America to Japan, Emily's been trying to avoid the day she had to go to school. But now she was forced to by her strict mother.

The blonde girl quickened her pace as she realized she was going to be late. Emily was running so fast that she happened to bump into a girl. Both girls fell on the floor, their book bags fell beside them. Pages were scattered all over the place.

"I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Emily rapidly picked up everything that belonged to the girl and handed her the book bag. The girl stood up and put a smile on her face. She grabbed the book bag and shook her head.

"No worries! It's okay! I actually happen to-"

The orange/brown haired girl stared intensely at Emily. _That's weird... Could she be? No... Well her heart egg __**does**__ seem to..._

The girl smiled once more at the now confused Emily. She started running away and waved good-bye at Emily. As the girl disappeared, Emily grew even more confused. After a while, The teenager looked at her watch and her eyes grew wide.

"Great! Now I'm going really going to be late! This day just get's better and better..."

* * *

In the Royal Garden, Amu stared blankly at the papers in front of her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She looked to her right to see Tadase writing down things onto the papers he had to do. The rosette girl returned her gaze to the papers and started to scratch her head with her pencil. Rima saw her doing this and rolled her eyes.

"Amu, this is so easy. All you have to do-"

Rima was cut off by Yaya's sudden entrance. Yaya was panting at this point for running so fast. Tadase stood up and grew worried.

"Yaya what's wrong?"

Yaya stood up straight and looked at Tadase straight in the eye.

"I found her! I found the Diamond Bearer (1)!"

* * *

**(1) (Okay so i made this up so don't try looking for it in the dictionary because you won't find it ;) ). The Diamond Bearer is the holder or Guardian (whatever you wanna call it) of the Diamond necklace. Okay the Diamond necklace is the former creator of the Humpty lock and Dumpty key. It originally had 5 diamonds on it but now it only had 3 (hence the fact that it created the key and the lock, ****_2 things_****. The diamond necklace was lost after the key and the lock were created. It is said that only the Diamond Bearer can bring back the Diamond necklace. Okay so when ever you hear Diamond Bearer just remember this...**

**All right so that's the end of Chapter 2! Did you like it? Well tell me what you think and please review! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
